Faits divers
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Un recueil de fics diverses et variés sur les X-Men. Y aura probablement beaucoup de fics sur Peter Maximoff ou sur du Cherik, mais voilà.
1. Peter en Egypte

**Note :** Je sais pas du tout d'où viens la scène ou Peter se prend en photo en égypte alors voilà, j'ai écrit dessus.

Peter était avec un élève de l'Institut, quand celui-ci lui fit faire un pari. Pas que Peter était si fou que ça, juste que les challenges, c'était son petit plaisir. Il aimait dépasser ses limites, comme aller plus vite que jamais, et pour le coup, ce petit élève, minuscule à côté de lui l'avait bien provoqué.  
Du genre « t'es pas cap d'aller en Egypte là maintenant tout de suite »

Peter était donc parti à pleine vitesse, et s'il ramena une babiole volée sur un étalage, cela ne suffit pas à l'élève pour prouver qu'il avait pu être allé en Egypte.  
Peter se renfrogna, et réfléchis.

Si vite, que deux secondes après il demanda au petit élève de lui donner de quoi prendre une photo.  
Voilà qu'ils s'attelaient à ce fait.  
Quelques instants plus tard, une fois l'appareil en main, Peter le remplit de photos diverses et variés, de lui devant les pyramides, lui au Caire, lui en train de poser sur le sphinx. Il inventa même le premier selfie – ou presque – en s'efforçant d'aller assez vite pour se prendre en photo et récupérer l'appareil avant qu'il ne tombe.

Avec ça, il cloua le bec à l'élève qui finit par le suivre partout, avec toute l'admiration qu'il avait.

Fin


	2. Regarde-moi

**Note :** Alors ça a juste servi d'ambiance musicale mais c'pour un défi personnel donc fic écrite sur I talk to the rain de Yuki Kajiura

Regarde-moi.  
Je suis visible, tu vois bien, je suis tellement visible, que je suis une cible. Ma couleur est ce qui fait de moi cette cible.  
Mais au lieu de me viser, tu ne me regardes pas.  
Tu préfères tourner ton regard ailleurs, sur une personne à l'air plus commune. Bien sûr, elle ne l'est pas. Je le sais très bien.  
Elle est comme nous.  
Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis bleue que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Oh, Charles, je sais bien que ce n'est pas ça.  
Regarde-moi, juste un peu, parce que je suis là, que tout le monde dans une foule me remarque.  
Juste une seconde. Juste pour me sourire, juste pour me savoir là, vers toi.  
Arrête de le regarder lui.

Arrêtez de vous dévorer des yeux, et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Tu me regardes. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux, je souris. Je crois même que je rougis un peu.  
Mais en même temps, je sens un vide.  
Parce que je sais que moi, je te regarderais toujours, que toi, tu ne me verras pas comme moi je te vois.  
Parce que c'est Erik que tu regardes comme je te regarde.  
Parce que vous vous dévorez des yeux, comme si vous deviez vous attarder sur tous les détails de l'un ou de l'autre.  
Comme si vous étiez plus remarquables que moi.

Je crois que je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre à regarder.


	3. La déclaration

**Note :** Fanfic écrite durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Zut »  
 **Note 2 :** C'est du Peter Maximoff x Kurt Wagner :D Du Nightsilver quoi…

D'accord, Peter courait vite. Ça avait l'avantage de lui permettre d'être remarqué, remarquable, et absolument nonchalant. Puisqu'il lui suffisait juste de bouger un peu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans que personne n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quelque chose.  
D'accord, oui, c'était vraiment bien, puisque sa vitesse jouait aussi sur son métabolisme. Il guérissait bien plus vite que la moyenne, et de cette façon, Peter n'avait pas trop de crainte à se faire quant à d'éventuelles blessures qui devraient durer. Comme sa jambe cassée par exemple.

Mais en fait, le plus gros inconvénient, c'est qu'il pensait aussi vite qu'il ne courait ou ne guérissait. Et ça, bon, ça aurait pu encore aller. Après tout, il était habitué, Peter faisait attention à ce qu'il disait. A ce qu'il pensait.  
Mais parfois il ne prévoyait pas les moments d'inattention. Par exemple, celui où il jouait à la Famicon, tranquillement. Et que Kurt était là, sur le même canapé, à lui parler, et que Peter pensait à sa présence.  
Qu'il aimait que l'autre mutant soit là. Qu'il aimait le sentir non loin.  
Et qu'il lâcha :

\- Tu sais, en fait, je suis amoureux de toi.

Comme une phrase qui s'échappe sans le vouloir.  
Zut.  
Ce n'était pas la bonne phrase à sortir là maintenant. Il ne s'était pas préparé.  
Il y eut un moment de pause, où l'argenté continua de jouer tranquillement, parce que Peter n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il avait dit.  
Mais quand il se rappela de ses propres mots, il manqua de lâcher la manette. N'osant même plus se tourner en direction du bleu.

\- Euh, je veux dire, je hm... Je t'aime bien quoi.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il posa la manette sur la table en face d'eux, qu'il se tourna pour voir la réaction de Kurt.  
Kurt qui n'était plus tout à fait bleu. Mais d'une autre couleur. Un mélange de rouge et de gris. C'est ainsi qu'il rougissait alors.

\- ...Peter... Tu t'es vraiment trompé ?

Peter hésita, et son cerveau tourna si vite, qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais bien évidemment, les mots lui échappèrent à nouveau

\- ...Non en fait.

Double zut.  
Il aurait du mentir.  
Mais non. C'était comme si son cerveau était décidé à faire n'importe quoi. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans de beaux draps. Kurt allait le refuser, Peter allait se retrouver friendzoné... Ce genre de chose.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il imaginait les pires scénarios. Il avait aussi déjà imaginé les meilleurs.  
Mais s'il n'avait jamais rien dit au mutant bleu, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Les pires scénarios portaient bien leur nom.

\- Donc, tu m'aimes ?  
\- Oui.

Triple méga zut.  
La situation semblait s'enfoncer.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ou peut-être que non. Pas tant que ça.  
Son cerveau paru faire la fête. Et pendant ce temps une autre partie lui assurait qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Qu'il l'avait déjà vu rougir en sa présence, que Kurt était toujours très proche de lui, qu'ils avaient un peu perdu la notion d'espace personnel ces derniers temps.  
Son cerveau alla si vite, mais au moins, il alla dans un seul sens :

Celui qui le menait au visage de Kurt pour y déposer ses lèvres.


	4. Révélation

**Note :** Cette fic se passe pendant X-Men Apocalypse, quand Erik est en train de tout casser. Voilà j'le dis xD

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu as encore quelqu'un.

Erik ne voulait pas écouter ce garçon aux cheveux argentés, pas plus qu'il n'écoutait Mystique. Il n'entendait que la haine, la colère, la douleur. La tristesse. Toutes ces choses qui lui faisaient mal. Il secoua la tête, il continuait de tout détruire autour de lui.  
Peter savait que c'était son jour de chance, le moment ultime, où il devait s'exprimer, avouer, dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Son cœur qui battait si vite, trop vite, qu'il avait l'impression que même lui était lent à côté.  
Erik ne voulait rien écouter, et Peter manqua de se rater.  
Pourtant, il fallut bien tout avouer :

\- ...Tu m'as moi. Je suis...Ton fils.

C'était le pire moment pour avouer ça. Erik allait le haïr, le rejeter, ne pas le croire, tout détruire, être dévastateur, ne jamais reconnaître être son géniteur. Et Peter pour ses mots, se sentit manquer d'étouffer. Comme si sa bouche, qui avait parlé trop vite, voulait se taire à jamais pour ne plus jamais avoir à s'exprimer.

\- Quoi ?

Peter aurait tout donné pour être aussi télépathe, lui montrer la vérité, lui prouver que c'était vrai, histoire de continuer de ne pas avoir l'air stupide.  
Mais non, il pouvait juste faire comme si de rien n'était et parler, tenter de s'expliquer, de prouver juste avec des mots :

\- Je suis ton fils. C'était toi, l'homme qui contrôlait le métal que ma mère a connu.

Il lui avait dit, c'était bon, maintenant est ce qu'Erik pouvait le croire, se calmer, arrêter tout ça ? C'était comme si Peter se faisait sa propre fin du monde, comme si l'apocalypse l'atteignait vraiment maintenant. Il était rapide de pensée, mais apparemment lent à réagir sur le fait que le monde pouvait bien se finir aujourd'hui.

Il ferma les yeux. Peut-être que s'il faisait ça, il ne verrait pas Erik devenir pire, tout détruire autour de lui, par sa faute, et être ingérable. Il aurait aimé que Mystique dise quelque chose. Elle était là, elle aussi. Mais elle gardait le silence.  
Il serra les poings aussi. Là il ne voyait que le noir et laissait défiler ses émotions à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
Jusqu'à ce que le bruit ambiant s'atténue, et qu'il sente une main sur son épaule. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux.  
Il avait l'air idiot. Sûrement.

\- Tu es mon fils, alors ?

Et quand Peter rouvrit les yeux, il comprit que la terre s'arrêtait de trembler, que le monde ne subissait plus le pouvoir d'un mutant en colère. Que devant lui se tenait son père, qui avait du mal à y croire, mais qui pourtant, lui tenait doucement l'épaule.  
Peter réapprit à respirer, et hocha lentement la tête.

Et même si Mystique était là, que le monde s'envoyait encore en l'air de différente façons sans avoir besoin de Magnéto pour se détruire, que les mutants continuaient de se taper dessus, que les humains pâtissaient de leur différence, doucement, Peter alla serrer ce père inconnu qu'il comptait découvrir autrement que par sa réputation.

Fin


	5. Le cours de vol

Note : Faut savoir que cette fic m'a été inspiré par un fanart de… …Vivalski !

La salle était attentive, tout le monde écoutait le professeur sans oser prononcer un mot.  
Il fallait dire, qu'à l'Institut Charles Xavier, les cours avaient tous un format plutôt original. Oh, ils y avaient des cours très normaux, comme les matières générales. Mais certains étaient dédiés à la maîtrise de pouvoir, à la compréhension de ceux-ci, et tout ce qui allait avec.

Et puis, surtout, c'était la rentrée. Alors, beaucoup d'élèves découvraient la subtilité des cours de cette école étrange. Donc, ils faisaient en sorte d'être le plus sage possible.  
Alors, pour ce cours pas du tout anodin, il y avait de quoi être concentré et attentif. Et surtout plutôt intéressé. C'était du jamais vu.

Et puis, l'air de rien, la classe participait bien, posant beaucoup de questions. Et ce, même si leur âge ne dépassait pas les onze ans pour la plupart.  
Le professeur hocha la tête en les voyant si sérieux, et poursuivi sa leçon :

\- Et donc, les enfants, vous voyez, pour voler quelqu'un... Il suffit de faire comme ça.

Rapide comme un éclair, Peter fit les poches de l'élève qu'il avait pris pour exemple, le dépossédant de ses billes et d'un stylo qu'il avait oublié dans sa poche.  
Exclamation de surprise dans la classe. Ce premier cours avait quelque chose de drôle, et impressionnant en même temps.  
Peter, qui semblait être meilleur professeur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, eut un petit sourire :

\- Bon, et si vous n'êtes pas rapide comme moi, je vais éviter de vous expliquer comment dévaliser un rayon de soda sans se faire repérer. Quoique... Toi, viens par ici.

Mais alors que l'élève approchait pendant que les autres, prenaient des notes, très attentifs, Charles Xavier en personne rentra dans la pièce :

\- ...Peter qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, l'air hésitant  
\- Oh, je donne un cours, répondit alors le mutant argenté comme si tout était normal  
\- C'était ma salle...J'ai eu du retard parce que...Enfin ce n'est pas important. Un cours de ? Tu n'es pas professeur à mon souvenir...  
\- Un cours de vol, bien sûr.  
\- Peter... lâcha Charles avec un peu d'irritation dans la voix

Peter eut un grand sourire, et regarda ses élèves :

\- Et les enfants, voici comment on s'enfui quand on se fait prendre en flagrant délit !

Et rapidement, usant de son pouvoir, il passa par la fenêtre sans même que le professeur X n'ait le temps de l'arrêter.  
Toute la classe applaudit, riant en même temps.  
Charles Xavier secoua la tête. Inviter Peter Maximoff à son institut pour qu'il y devienne X-Men n'était peut-être, au final, pas la meilleure des idées...


	6. Le cheval, le cheval c'est génial

**Note :** Fic écrite durant la nuit du FOF sur le terme « Physique » (pour savoir ce qu'est la nuit du FOF, mp moi :D)

Peter avait cette jambe qui n'était plus en plâtre, et autant dire qu'il était le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Après tout, ne plus pouvoir courir pendant des jours avait été pour lui le pire des calvaires. Tout le monde l'avait reconnu : Peter en plâtre était une épreuve à surmonter même pour les autres. A présent il était libéré. Son plâtre venait d'être découpé, il venait de se lever, et il était prêt à courir loin. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait, et surtout, aussi rapidement qu'il en était capable.

Mais quand il voulut courir, il fit le crabe. Du moins, Peter fit ce pas qui ne pouvait pas être courir.

Peter se rendit compte d'un fait atroce : il ne pouvait plus courir. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce physique d'être dans l'incapacité de ne plus savoir faire ce geste aussi logique que respirer ? Peter ne comprit pas, et Hank eut beau lui expliquer que ça faisait partie de la rééducation nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de la jambe, Peter ne comprenait toujours pas. C'était comme si le mot rentrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre.

\- Mais je vais pas faire le crabe toute ma vie !

\- Non, parce que je vais t'aider à pouvoir courir à nouveau.

Sauf que pour Peter, c'était comme si ça ne suffirait pas, comme si c'était définitif, et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais courir sans avoir l'air ridicule.

Il en parla à Scott. Qui, bien qu'il essaya de se retenir, pouffa légèrement de rire. Finalement, l'argenté décida de ne plus en parler au mutant aux lunettes.

Il en parla à Ororo. Bizarrement, elle, resta placide. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande une démonstration, et que Peter, désœuvré se dit que ça pourrait toujours l'aider. Voyant le rire de la demoiselle aux cheveux aussi décolorés que lui, il décida de ne plus rien lui montrer.

Ce fut Kurt, qui fut le plus tolérant. Il lui tapota l'épaule :

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de te déplacer...  
\- Je sais, je peux te demander, merci Kurt.  
\- Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais le crabe. Tu ressembles plus à un cheval. Un cheval fier et amusé de ce qu'il fait.  
\- Je ressemble à un cheval.

Soudain, Peter n'avait pas su si se faire comparer à un cheval était pire qu'entendre le rire des autres mutants. Mais une chose était sûre, il fut assez horrifié à l'idée d'être comparé à un pareil animal, pour que quelques jours plus tard il sache à nouveau courir.

Peter n'était pas un cheval. Ce n'était pas son genre de brouter de l'herbe.

Alors qu'il courait à nouveau, Kurt le félicita

\- Tu vois, tu peux à nouveau courir.  
\- Oui, c'est grâce à toi, Kurt.

Le mutant bleu ne comprit jamais son rôle dans toute cette histoire, mais il fut heureux pour son ami.

 **Note de fin :** Petite anecdote rigolote : il faut savoir qu'à cause d'un problème de genou, ma rotule s'en va toute seule et se remet mal. Un jour c'est arrivé, et le temps qu'elle se remette bien j'ai attendu un mois. Une fois que j'allais mieux, je me suis rendu compte de ce fait étrange de faire le crabe au lieu de courir... C'était HYPER perturbant. Heureusement pour moi, je n'aime pas trop courir :D


	7. La vie est une partie d'échec

**Note :** Fic écrite sur « La vie est une partie d'échec » d'où le titre xD

Tout avait été toujours si facile à ses yeux, quand il avait compris quel pouvoir il avait entre ses mains. Les moyens de pouvoir faire plier n'importe qui, et de les transformer en jolis pantins manipulables pour les avancer comme des pions sur des échiquiers. Juste en leur parlant comme il le fallait. Juste par la menace, parce qu'il pouvait plier autre chose, le métal. Il regardait Charles. Charles lui, pouvait faire ça aussi, mais il ne semblait pas avoir cette idée. Comme si ça le rebutait alors que cela apportait beaucoup d'avantage.  
A la place ils se contentaient de jouer littéralement aux échecs.  
Au moins était-il bon à ça. C'était toujours un plaisir de jouer avec lui.

Mais parfois, Erik avait l'impression que ça ne suffisait pas. Il avait envie de secouer Charles, de lui prouver que les humains n'étaient pas bons pour les mutants.  
Et dans ces moments-là, Charles semblait avoir toutes les réponses opposées.  
Et chaque fois, Erik avait l'impression d'échouer contre lui. Dans tous les sens du terme, presque. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'ils avaient fini comme ça ? Comme deux meilleurs amis qui étaient ennemis, et qui pourtant, chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, avaient autant envie de s'égorger que de…

S'embrasser. Disons les mots. Erik rêvait d'embrasser Charles. En plus, maintenant que "son vieil ami" était dans une chaise roulante, il pouvait juste l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Mais à ça il échouait. Quand à côté il réussissait à rallier des mutants à sa cause, il échouait à faire de Charles ce qu'il voulait.  
Etait-ce pour ça aussi qu'ils étaient si proches et pourtant si loin ?

Un jour, ils se croisèrent, comme souvent. Charles fit face à Erik, et si les autres mutants étaient aussi en rivalité, les deux "amis" ne voyaient pourtant qu'eux deux, avant de s'approcher chacun de l'autre.

Erik à ce moment-là, aurait aimé lui dire combien Charles avait toujours été son plus grand échec. Cet homme qu'il aimait trop mais qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec à cause de leur existence propre.  
Son plus grand échec, parce qu'au-delà de leurs parties d'échecs, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

\- Ne voudrais-tu pas faire une trève, cette fois, Erik ?

Il en mourrait d'envie.

\- Juste une, pour arrêter de nous entretuer quand nous rallier serait plus facile.  
\- Mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.  
\- Erik, les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais.  
\- Tais-toi.

Il le faisait taire parce qu'il savait que cette discussion ne ferait que tourner en rond. Encore. Et toujours. Ça serait la même rengaine.

\- Erik, je ne fais que te dire la vérité...

Alors que tout le monde était sous pression autour d'eux, Erik fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête et coupa encore la parole à Charles :

\- J'ai dit, tais toi.  
\- Mais cette fois je veux vraiment qu'on ait une discussion.

Charles ne se taisait pas. Erik aurait pu lui envoyer une barre de métal dans la tête. Peut-être se serait-il tut.  
Mais ça ne servirait à rien, toute solution était vouée à l'échec. Charles était ce roi blanc qu'Erik n'arrivait pas à déplacer, celui qui refusait, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête quoique fasse Magneto.  
Et peut-être aussi était ce pour ça que Charles lui plaisait autant.

Mais il parlait trop. Et les pièces d'échecs restaient muettes normalement.  
Erik savait qu'il aurait beau tenter de le faire bouger, de le "manger" rien ne se passerait. Alors restait une solution.  
Faire le premier pas.

Erik approcha, sans rien craindre, et attrapa la bouche de Charles

\- Tais-toi.

Avant de l'embrasser brusquement.  
Ça ne changerait pas leurs valeurs, leur rivalité, leur opposition, leur stupide guerre.  
Mais ça l'arrêterait. Au moins un instant, laissant Erik réussir au moins une chose avec Charles. Donner son amour, le prouver avec passion. Et au vu du fait qu'Erik n'avait même pas réfléchi à son geste, il était évident que la vie était une partie d'échec, certes. Mais quand on se donnait la peine de quitter volontairement le plateau, la vie devenait simplement un jeu de hasard.

D'agréable hasard, vu comment Charles répondit à son baiser.


End file.
